Forum:2016-17 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2016-17 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm This section is closed because it wasn't opened on time. Abela formed July 17. Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (March 14) *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *'March 11 to 20 - ''WINNER!!' (Fernando dissipated March 14)'' Ryan1000 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *March 21 to 31 - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Abela - *Bransby - *Carlos - *Dineo - *Enawo - *Fernando - *Gabekile - *Herold - *Irondo - *Jeruto - *Kundai - *Lisebo - *Michel - *Nousra - *Olivier - *Pokera - *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xila - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Enawo) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Abela - *Bransby - *Carlos - *Dineo - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'Enawo - ''WINNER!!' (125 mph, 932 mbars)'' Ryan1000'' 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC)' *Fernando - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *Gabekile - *Herold - *Irondo - *Jeruto - *Kundai - *Lisebo - *Michel - *Nousra - *Olivier - *Pokera - *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xila - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on highest winds (125 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *120 - *'125 - WINNER!! TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC)' *130 - '''Ryan1000 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (932 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'934-930 - ''WINNER!! TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC)' *929-925 - 'Ryan1000' 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 - *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - *Less than 870 - (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Fernando) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Abela - *Bransby - *Carlos - *Dineo - *Enawo - *'Fernando - NO WINNER!!' *Gabekile - *Herold - 'Ryan1000' 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Irondo - *Jeruto - *Kundai - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *Lisebo - *Michel - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Nousra - *Olivier - *Pokera - *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xila - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Carlos and Fernando) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Abela - *Bransby - *'Carlos - NO WINNER!!' (tie)'' *Dineo - *Enawo - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'Fernando - ''WINNER!!' (tie)'' TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *Gabekile - Ryan1000 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Herold - *Irondo - *Jeruto - *Kundai - *Lisebo - *Michel - *Nousra - *Olivier - *Pokera - *Quincy - *Rebaone - *Salama - *Tristan - *Ursula - *Violet - *Wilson - *Xila - *Yekela - *Zania - Informal betting on number of deaths (341) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *Less than 50 - *50-100 - Ryan1000 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *100-200 - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *200-300 - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *'300-400 - ''NO WINNER!!' *400-500 - *500-600 - *600-700 - *700-800 - *800-900 - *900-1000 - *1000-2000 (record high, Cyclone Leon-Eline from the 1999–2000 SWIO season) - *Greater than 2000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (136.5 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *20-30 million - 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *30-40 million - *40-50 million - 'Ryan1000' 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *50-60 million - *60-70 million - *70-80 million - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) *80-90 million - *90-100 million - *'100-150 million - NO WINNER!!' *150-200 million - *200-250 million - *250-287 million (record high, Cyclone Dina from the 2001-2002 SWIO season) - *More than 287 million (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of subtropical storms (One, Bransby) Subtropical depressions count too, but no betting on storms that have already formed. *None - TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'1 - WINNER!!' 'Ryan1000' '''11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC)' *2 - *3 - *More than 3 - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (Two) How many storms do you think will form off-season? P.S: A storm that forms in April but persists into May, or a crossover from the AUS region, counts as an off-season storm. No betting on a number of off-season storms that have already formed. *None - *1 - *'2 - ''WINNERS!!' (Abela and Bransby)'' Ryan1000 11:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 14:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) 06:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *3 - *More than 3 -